


Not What It Seems

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip assumes something after accidentally witnessing a few things. Postep, 2.01 "Shockwave 2." (05/17/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This fic takes off right after the 2.01 "Shockwave 2" conversation between Archer and T'Pol. This fic assumes that while T'Pol can't mindmeld she can empathically sense emotions via touch. Spock did many types of telepathy on TOS, so I'm making an educated guess from that in this fic.  


* * *

Archer exited T'Pol's quarters and turned to head back to his quarters. A voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Cap'n, I didn't expect to see you out so late." Archer could tell from Trip's puzzled expression he saw him coming out of T'Pol's quarters.

"I had some business to discuss with T'Pol." He hoped Trip would leave it at that. He started walking again.

Trip kept up pace with him. "It's after 0100 hours."

"It was something that couldn't wait until morning."

"I bet it was real urgent if you couldn't take the time to change out of your pjs. " 

Archer stopped walking and whipped his around and looked at Trip's knowing smile. He was enjoying this. Surely Trip didn't thinkâ€¦ 

He needed to set him straight. In a low, deadly serious voice he told Trip, "We talked about a message Admiral Forrest sent me. That's it."

Trip put his hands up. "No need to get defensive. What happens between you and T'Pol is none of my business. But if you want to tell your ol' buddy Trip about it, you know where I am."

Trip walked off quickly. Archer shook his head. He didn't know if Trip was teasing him or seriously thought he and T'Pol were sleeping together. He shook his head. Why would Trip think he'd ever sleep with T'Pol? She's his first officer. He'd never jeopardize their relationship. Maybe he'd set him straight in the morning. He walked into his quarters and headed back to bed.

* * *

"Good morning Cap'n." Trip said crossing over to his chair in the captain's mess.

Archer swallowed his coffee and said "Good morning Trip. Trip, look about last night it wasn't â€¦"

The doors opened and T'Pol entered. Trip interrupted him, "Good morning Sub-commander. How was your sleep last night?"

"I slept well, thank you." T'Pol replied after sitting down at her usual seat. 

"I bet you did." Trip muttered under his breath. T'Pol raised an eyebrow at Trip comment. Trip turned and smiled at Archer. Archer shot him a deadly glare. Trip's smile widened.

"What were you saying about last night Cap'n?" 

"I received a message from Admiral Forrest which I discussed with T'Pol last night. It seems T'Pol put it over the top by standing up for us." 

Looking at T'Pol he saw she was entirely oblivious to the other conversation going on. She watched their conversation raptly her right eyebrow slightly arching.

"She does have a way of putting things over the top, doesn't she?" 

Archer glared at Trip and groaned. Trip could be crude sometimes. T'Pol's right eyebrow was now halfway up her forehead. She definitely knew something else was being discussed.

"Enterprise is back on its mission thanks to her." 

Archer smiled at T'Pol.

"I'm sure you properly thanked her." 

Their breakfast came out saving Trip from being swiftly kicked under the table. 

T'Pol mentioned the pulsar they would be passing by in a few days, and Archer eagerly discussed it. 

"Well I better head to engineering. You two don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Trip grinned at Archer then made a hasty exit. 

After the doors closed T'Pol commented "Commander Tucker keeps referring to our conversation last night." 

"I'm sorry about that. He caught me coming out of your quarters. He thinks we were doing somethingâ€¦ inappropriate." Archer took a sip of his coffee to relieve his suddenly dry throat.

T'Pol digested his information and stoically asked, "He thinks we were copulating?" 

Archer almost spit out his coffee.

"Yes." He could feel his cheeks turn red. 

"Did you tell him that?"

"No. I'd never say anything like that," Archer blurted out quickly thinking T'Pol thought he'd bragged to Trip about something that didn't happen, "I tried to set him straight but he's made up his mind."

"Does the idea of copulating with me offend you?"

"No," he said realizing the idea was rather appealing. He felt his cheeks become hotter. He ran his fingers though his hair nervously. 

"Then why does it bother you that Commander Tucker thinks we were-"

Archer said the word before she did, "Copulating? Because it didn't happen. I'd never jeopardize our working relationship with a romantic one. Trip knows that, but he's enjoying teasing me about this."

T'Pol considered the words he chose, "If you want, I could explain to him that we were not copulating."

Archer coughed and took another gulp of his coffee. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her. 

"That's not necessary, T'Pol. No matter what you tell him, I don't think he'll believe you. In a few days I'm sure he'll forget all about this." 

Changing the subject he said, "Now is there anything else you needed to talk with me about before we head to the bridge?"

"Yes. I have meditated over a matter at great length. I have a proposition to make, Captain."

Proposition? Archer's eyebrows rose high on his forehead, "Oh really, and what would that be?"

* * *

Archer panted for air. His arms, legs, and well, everything ached. He was drenched in sweat. Looking over at T'Pol, he saw she hadn't broken a sweat. From the way T'Pol came close to him and touched him, he could tell she didn't mind the smell of him. 

"I'm glad you talked me into this." Archer smiled. She looked beautiful with her hair mussed up.

T'Pol arched an eyebrow, "Once I explained my needs you accepted my proposal." 

"I'm happy to help you, T'Pol." 

Ever since Trip started insinuating something was going on between them, thoughts about her as more than an officer kept coming into his head. He was glad he gave in to her proposition and did this. But it was harder now more than ever to get her out of his head. 

"Have you rested enough to try again?" 

"Just a minute." 

Archer wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a swig from his water bottle. He walked from the bench back to the mat. T'Pol stood across from him in a gray body suit. Archer straightened his own blue shirt over his white shorts. 

"I'm ready." 

T'Pol took him through the moves of the t'hy'vaj again. It was a graceful Vulcan martial art that required practice with a partner. His training at Starfleet in karate helped some with the basics, but T'Pol had to teach him the rest from scratch. 

At first he didn't know why T'Pol was teaching him this. Then he remembered all the times she told him not to go on away mission for his own safety and he did anyway. This was her way of giving him an advantage in hand-to-hand combat.

His own moves lacked the grace and fluidity her body moved with. Her body was a finely honed weapon that she knew how to use. T'hy'vaj was about blocking or avoiding an opponent's moves and using their momentum against them. Very different from his look for an opening and punch or kick your opponent back style. 

He followed every move of her body with his eyes. His watching changed from looking for an opening to attack to admiring the movements of her body more than he should have. His distraction allowed her to pin him against the gym wall. 

"You are becoming distracted. Do you need another break?"

"No. I'm fine. My concentration just wandered for a second."

"A lapse of concentration in hand-to-hand combat could lead to your death."

"I know T'Pol, but this is just training." Why was she so serious about this?

"If you have that attitude about our sessions, I believe we should discontinue." She released him. She turned and headed for the locker room. 

Archer grabbed her arm, stopping her. When she stopped, he let go.

"Please don't go. I didn't mean it to sound that way. I'm sorry, T'Pol," T'Pol seemed to accept his apology so he continued, "I've enjoyed learning t'hy'vaj from you. We have thirty minutes left in our session. So what do you say we use them? I'll keep my attention where it's supposed to be."

T'Pol simply nodded. She took a stance in front of him. After a few minutes, Archer realized T'Pol wasn't holding back. She had him down on the ground immobilizing his legs in the first few minutes. She moved fast, and he couldn't keep up with her. Later, she made a mistake when she securely held his arms behind him. He took out her legs with a move she taught him. They both fell down to the mat. He quickly moved on top of her holding her arms above her head.

"I could easily escape from this hold," T'Pol commented.

"I'm sure you could," Archer panted. Her face was so close to hers. If he leaned in closer, he couldâ€¦

"Why did you use it then?" she asked looking in his eyes. Her eyes strayed down to his mouth, or did he imagine that?

"I don't know. It's the first thing that came to mind."

She quickly rolled them over until she was on top of him. She pinned his arms and legs securely. "This is more effective. Try to move."

He tried to shake out of her grip, but she held him down securely. His shaking didn't help at all. His body rubbed up against T'Pol's. Archer closed his eyes for a moment and silently cursed Trip for bringing his awareness of T'Pol as a woman out. He'd better start think pure thoughts before his "awareness" made itself painful evident.

"What are you thinking?" Archer opened his eyes. T'Pol was hovering inches from his face. 

'I'm thinking how nice it would be to kiss your lips. When your hold on me loosens, I'll tangle my fingers in your hair. Then maybe you'd let me kiss down your neck. And maybe you'd let my mouth wander up to suck lazily on your earlobe and the points of your ears. And if you wanted, I'd whisper in your ear how much I love you.'

Archer's eyes widened. Where the hell did that come from? It's just hormones. It's just hormones. He repeated to himself. 

He then noticed the look on T'Pol's face. Her eyes were wide as well. Her cheeks were flushed a deep shade of green. 

"Fascinating," she whispered. The shock fled from her features and she seemed serene and calm. She leaned in closer to him until they shared breaths. Her eyes scanned his, looking for answers. 

The gym doors swooshed open.

"Well hello Captain, T'Pol. Am I interrupting anything?" 

Archer silently cursed his bad luck. T'Pol quickly let go of him and stood up looking at Commander Tucker and back at him. 

"No. I was just leaving," T'Pol said, uncharacteristically using a human expression. 

Archer and Trip watched T'Pol exit the gym.

Archer lay on the floor wondering what just happened. He didn't embarrass himself with his arousal. Thank heavens. But something did shock T'Pol. Archer shook his head. He'd have to talk with T'Pol and see what was going on. If he did something wrong, he'd have to apologize for making an ass out of himself.

"You two should know not to do that sort of thing in public." 

Archer said as he got up off the floor, "Trip-"

Trip finished for him, "I know, 'it's not what you think'. You have to admit, seeing T'Pol holding you down like that and you looking like your enjoying every minute of it would put certain thoughts in a guy's head." 

"I wasn't enjoying myself. She's teaching me a Vulcan martial art."

"Whatever you say," Trip said as he walked with Archer over to the bench. A thought popped into his head, "Where can I sign up for this martial arts stuff. I'd like her to put a few moves on me."

Archer's head whipped around to him. 'Gotcha,' Trip thought. Trip brought up his hands. "Relax, I'm just kidding."

Archer relaxed and looked away from Trip. "So, you want to talk about it?" 

"I don't know what exactly 'it' is," Archer said putting his towel around his neck.

"I think you know. If it is what I think it is, maybe I'm not the person you need to be talking to." Archer remained silent. Trip clasped his hand on Archer's shoulder then headed off to the locker room. 

"Trip."

Trip stopped and looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem," Trip smiled and disappeared into the locker room.

* * *

T'Pol still felt the residual sensations from her encounter with Archer in the gym. She focused on her memories trying to sort through her erratic emotions.

"What are you thinking?" Archer's eyes opened and he looked over her face, down her neck, and at her ears. 

She sensed the emotions inside him, but not his thoughts. Passion and desire flowed from his veins into hers. And something deeper, something that shocked both of them. The emotion surrounded her. The emotion felt like being caressed by warmth, understanding, longing, and caring. 

"Fascinating," she whispered.

She leaned in closer to him. She wanted to tell him something, but she didn't know how. 

She still didn't know how to define what she felt for him. She could deny it and say Vulcans don't feel that would be a lie. She repressed her feelings. Yet her emotions for Archer were different. She couldn't repress them with the same ease. The emotions wouldn't go away. Part of her didn't want them to go away.

* * *

Before either of them had the time or the courage to talk to the other, Enterprise encountered a minefield. T'Pol watched Archer walk out the airlock to help free Reed from the mine attached to Enterprise's hull. He assured her he'd be fine before he secured his helmet. She watched helpless as he risked his life detonating the mine. When he finally arrived safely back on the ship, she felt relieved. 

"Come in."

The doors to Archer's quarters opened revealing T'Pol. 

"T'Pol." Archer said looking over her. Something wasn't right. She looked at him in a strange way. Her eyes looked over his face as if she hadn't seen him in a long time. 

"I need to speak with you about a personal matter."

"Please, have a seat," he gestured to the couch. He sat on his bed looking at her. 

"During our last t'hy'vaj session, I sensed something from you."

"Sensed? What do you mean?" His brow furrowed and he somehow knew he wouldn't like this.

"Vulcans are touch telepaths. My own telepathy is relatively weak. I can only empathically sense emotions through touch, and not the thoughts behind them. I am trained to shield myself from other's emotions, yet somehow your emotions came through to me." 

Archer looked at her stunned. Looking down at his hands, he remembered her shocked expression and then the sudden calm wash over her as she whispered 'Fascinating'. 

He timidly brought his head up to look in her eyes. He was dreading the answer but he asked anyway, "What exactly did you sense from me?"

"Lust, desire, and an emotion I could not identify."

Archer's eyes widened in horror. The only thing he could do now was hope T'Pol would accept his apology and that this didn't damage their command relationship.

"I'm sorry T'Pol. If I would have known, I wouldn't have subjected you to that."

"I did not come here seeking an apology. I came here to tell you I recognized the emotion."

"You did?"

"Today, I found that emotion difficult to repress inside myself when I thought you would die."

Archer sat there stunned, unable to believe what she just said. 

"Are you saying you love me?"

"I have grown to care deeply for you." 

Close enough. He moved over to the couch and sat beside her. "I care deeply for you, too. Where do we go from here?"

"I have never experienced a romantic relationship before. I am unsure of what step to take next."

Archer's smile faded from his face when he realized something. "We can't do this. I'm the captain and you're the first officer of this ship. I may have to order you on a risky away mission. A romantic relationship could complicate our jobs."

"Your reasoning is not logical. We will feel these emotions and have to deal with them whether we are romantically involved or not."

"You're right. We would have to stay professional and keep our feelings for each other separate from our work. Don't bring our relationship on the bridge, and don't bring work in our relationship. I think we can do that."

"It is possible." Archer smiled at her. Her eyes shined back at him. 

"T'Pol, I have a question to ask you. And if you think I'm moving too fast and want to say no, that's okayâ€¦ Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." 

She didn't know what to expect. He tentatively leaned forward then stopped before their lips touched.

"You can change your mind at any time."

She felt her stomach tighten in anticipation. His lips were like a cool breeze brushing softly against hers. She relaxed. His emotions did not bombard her or overpower. They did not make her emotional control weaker. Her eyes closed and she experienced the gentle caress of his love. 

His lips left hers after a few seconds. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her waiting to see her reaction. Worry furrowed his brow and she wondered if he was worried that she would reject his emotional expression of his feelings and him. 

"Fascinating," she whispered. He smiled. "Would you like to learn how Vulcans show affection?"

"What do I have to do?"

She positioned pointed her own middle finger and forefinger out, and he mimicked her. She slowly stroked down his fingers with her own. 

Her fingers were hot against his cool skin. Archer felt a tingling sensation travel up through the nerves of his arm and into his head. Then it hit him. Feelings not his own swam inside his mind. 

"I feel your emotions coming from your fingers."

T'Pol's fingers stopped, "I did not believe it possible for you to sense emotions in the way a Vulcan mate would."

"You didn't have to stop. I liked it."

He wanted to show her what a long, slow kiss was like. He wanted to whisper his love in her ear. But that would be moving too fast. 

"I think maybe we should call it a night. We both have to get up early. Would you like to have dinner alone tomorrow night at 1800?"

"Yes."

He smiled and put his hands over hers, "I'll make some arrangements with chef. If you'll permit me, I'd like to walk you back to your quarters."

"I can safely reach my quarters on my own."

Archer smiled, "I know you can. It's just a human tradition. One of many I'd like to share with you."

"Likewise there are many Vulcan traditions I would like to share with you." 

He walked her to her quarters and said goodnight. As he sank back onto his bed, he silently made his plans for their dinner date the next day.

They slowly learned more about each other and their ways of expressing love for each other over the next few months. T'Pol expressed her love for him in a subdued way, but her feelings for him ran deep. He accepted that as he accepted her. Archer's love could be expressed as blinding passion or as muted touches or looks. T'Pol accepted that and him as her life companion and bond mate. Those closest to them knew about the love they privately shared. Years after they both retired from public life, people still speculated on the relationship of the former president of the federation and the Vulcan ambassador to Earth. Most dismissed the talk and said the two were only close friends and companions. 

In the seclusion of the Archer family home in upstate New York, a figure joined another on the second floor balcony. The woman held two fingers to the man. He accepted and smiled at her. He slipped his other arm around her shoulder hugging her to him. Together they watched the stars.


End file.
